Acaso
by Sih
Summary: A derrota para Yugi num duelo fez com que a vida de Seto Kaiba perdesse completamente o sentido. Aceitando relutantemente o convite de Pegasus para disputar o Campeonato Mundial de Monstros de Duelo, ele encontra o refúgio onde menos se imaginava...
1. Chapter 1

**Acaso**

As coisas estavam indo de mal a pior para o presidente das Empresas Kaiba. Toda aquela agitação e o ingresso de mais jovens no mundo dos duelos até poderia ser um ponto positivo para uma corporação que trabalhava no ramo de arenas holográficas para se jogar Monstros de Duelo, mas o que estava mesmo incomodando Seto Kaiba nos últimos dias era o fato de ter sido derrotado por Yugi, um mero adolescente que nem sabia ao certo o que era aquele pingente que carregava em seu pescoço.

Havia dois dias que não comia nem dormia direito, apenas ficava trancado em sua sala pensando naquele dia. Seu comportamento também mudara: se antes Kaiba não era muito sociável, agora a coisa havia ficado crítica. Algo dizia que se saísse de seu escritório, todos ririam de sua cara, o chamariam de perdedor, fracassado... Nem Mokuba, seu irmão, conseguiu tirar essa idéia maluca da cabeça de Seto.

- Seto, Seto! Vem! Vai começar a final do campeonato Brasileiro de Monstros de Duelo! – Disse Mokuba ao entrar correndo no escritório.

- E por que eu deveria ver a final de um campeonato de Monstros de Duelo do outro lado do mundo?

- Como assim, por quê? Porque você vai duelar com o campeão no Torneio Mundial, ora...

Seto apenas suspirou e virou-se para a janela.

- Mano, ficar trancado aqui pelo resto da sua vida só vai piorar as coisas. Aliás, todo mundo perde...

- Mas eu não! – Seto gritou e bateu com a mão na mesa, fazendo Mokuba recuar alguns passos – Eu dediquei toda a minha vida para ser o melhor duelista que o mundo já viu e para quê? Para um moleque vir e acabar com tudo?

Fizeram-se alguns minutos de silêncio, até que Mokuba se aproximou novamente.

- Seto, eu sei que é difícil perder... Ninguém gosta. Mas ficar ai, esperando que o tempo passe, desperdiçando sua vida por causa de um jogo não dá! Olha Seto, às vezes, as coisas não acontecem por acaso. – E falando isso, Mokuba se dirigiu a porta, deixando Seto novamente sozinho.

~x~

- Yugi, viemos assistir a final com você e o vovô! – Joey, Tristan e Téa haviam recém chegado do colégio. Fazia três semanas que Yugi fora forçado a não ir às aulas por causa de uma fratura em sua perna após duelar com Joey e cair da arena acidentalmente.

- Ah, que bom que vieram! Eu não agüentava mais ficar sozinho em casa fazendo os milhões de deveres que vocês me mandam...

- Como é que é? Joey, você mandou nossos deveres para o coitado do Yugi fazer? – Téa estava quase enforcando Joey quando este se defendeu.

- Mas não fui só eu... O Tristan também concordou!

- Ora seu dedo-duro...

- Hey crianças! A final já vai começar! – Vovô Salomon, que também acabara de chegar da loja de jogos, estava muito ansioso para ver o duelo. – Só quero ver como vai ser o duelo de plantas contra zumbis!

Quando todos chegaram à sala, o duelo já estava quase começando. O locutor já apresentava os duelistas e suas principais características.

- "Ocupando o lado direito da arena temos John Macedo, que conquistou uma vaga na grande final após derrotar Lúcio Mello na semifinal em São Paulo. John, equipado com seu deck poderosíssimo, veio para mostrar que suas cartas não são meras plantas indefesas, mas sim, uma variedade de poderes muito grande, igualmente como a nossa querida Amazônia...".

- Plantas... Garanto que qualquer carta que eu sacasse o detonaria...

- Não sei não Joey... Lá no Brasil o pessoal também leva muito a sério o jogo. E se ele chegou à final, com certeza suas cartas não são fracas. – Enquanto falava, Yugi pegava um prato com alguns biscoitos feitos pelo vovô especialmente para assistir o duelo.

- "E do lado esquerdo, a gaúcha que surpreendeu o país, e porque não dizer o mundo, com seu deck composto apenas por zumbis, Sara Jim." – Houve silêncio no grande ginásio onde acontecia a final. Sara entrou por uma porta, igual a que John havia entrado, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. Seu cabelo escuro realçava sua pele incrivelmente pálida, que contrastava com a roupa preta. Ela vestia uma blusa de manga comprida de gola alta com muitos botões negros e uma calça jeans igualmente preta. Nas mãos, usava luvas estilo meio dedo.

- Credo... Tem certeza que ela está viva? Parece a Morticia Adams... – Tristan aproveitou para tomar o prato que Yugi tinha nas mãos, fazendo com que o garoto lhe lançasse um olhar de desaprovação.

- "Os finalistas estão prontos?" – Os dois duelistas fizeram que "sim" com a cabeça. – "Ótimo! Então vamos para a grande final do Campeonato Brasileiro de Monstros de Duelos! Que vença o melhor!"

- "Aproveite enquanto pode garota, porque eu vou mandar seus zumbis de volta para o cemitério!". – Sara não mexeu um músculo. Apenas depositou seu deck no seu lado direito e olhou profundamente nos olhos de John. O gesto inesperado o deixou paralisado por alguns instantes. – "Há, eu não falei? Eu começo a jogada com Yangi, a Beladona venenosa!". – A arena foi tomada por várias ramificações de um verde intenso, com belas flores brancas e roxas. – "Lindas, não são? Mas não se engane. São elas que vão acabar com você!".

- O John parece bem confiante, não é? – Agora foi a vez de Téa tomar o prato de Tristan.

- Pois não deveria. Sara é uma excelente jogadora, e com certeza ela sabe exatamente como lidar com seu adversário.

- Hey vovô, o senhor viu todos os duelos da Sara, é? – Yugi parecia estar muito concentrado na televisão, ao contrário de Joey, que tentava de todas as maneiras roubar um biscoito de Téa.

- Desde quando ouvi falar nesta moça, eu comecei a acompanhar seus duelos. Não é comum alguém duelar com zumbis, imagine com um deck inteiro! E chegar a final então... Ela com certeza têm grandes chances de ganhar o campeonato.

- "Eu invoco Caius, O Guardião das Portas do Inferno" – E todo aquele verde foi substituído por trevas. Uma neblina começou a descer deixando a visibilidade quase nula.

- "Mas o que é isso? Já começou a se esconder? Não esperava isso de você, Sara... Yangi ataque com seu veneno mortal! Yangi!? Yangi!!!" – John ficou completamente desesperado. Yangi perdera sua cor viva, estava murcha como uma árvore que não recebe água à semanas. – "Yangi! O que você fez com ela?".

- "Para um jogador que se diz conhecedor de plantas, estás completamente fora do assunto... Por isso, te darei uma aula de biologia. Todo e qualquer ser vivo precisa da luz solar para sobreviver. As plantas necessitam dela para realizar fotossíntese, como suas cartas. Só que, meus zumbis vieram da noite, se reabastecem unicamente da escuridão, fazendo com que todos eles venham duelar com todas as armas para bloquear primeiramente, a luz do sol. Ou seja, sem luz, suas plantas não têm onde tirar forças para duelar. Agora eu fiquei pensando como alguém como você não pensou nisso antes... Muito bem, acho que chegou minha vez de jogar. Caius ataque com as chamas do inferno!". – John assistiu sua Beladona se contorcer em meio ao fogo.

- Uau... Sara deixou o pobre do John no chão.

- Bem feio para ele, Téa! Sabe, estou começando a gostar dessa garota. Vamos ver o que mais ela vai fazer. – Tristan escorregou do sofá e sentou-se no chão. Joey fez a mesma coisa, aproveitando para pegar o último biscoito do prato.

- "Inacreditável! Sara parece ter descoberto o ponto fraco de John já na primeira jogada! Agora é esperar para ver qual vai ser o plano para virar o jogo.".

O jogo não demorou muito a acabar. Sara conseguiu bater o Recorde de pontos no final do duelo. John não conseguira fazer com que suas plantas atacassem o Caius da garota. Assim, Sara acabara o duelo com 2000 pontos.

- E mais uma vez Sara conseguiu uma façanha, não é vovô?

- Verdade Yugi. Olhem, vão entregar o troféu.

Sara desceu da arena, juntamente com John, que fazia cara de poucos amigos.

- "E vamos receber agora, o criador do jogo Monstros de Duelo, Maximillion Pegasus!".

Pegasus entrou por uma porta na lateral da arena, fazendo com que todos virassem em sua direção. Entrou na arena com um ar superior e foi direto cumprimentar a vencedora.

- "Senhorita Jim, devo dizer que essa foi com certeza a final mais..." – Pegasus olhou para John com ar de desdém, mas logo voltou-se novamente para Sara – "...curiosa já vista em todo o mundo. Aqui está seu troféu de campeã brasileira de Monstros de Duelo. E é com grande satisfação que convido a senhorita para participar do campeonato mundial."

Sara não deixava transparecer nada. Nenhum sentimento de alegria se via nas feições da garota, apenas um olhar gélido e calculista para o homem a sua frente.

- "E terminamos aqui a transmissão do Campeonato Brasileiro de Monstros de Duelo. Fique agora com os comentários de Max Loder sobre o duelo que acabamos de ver".

- Que engraçado, né? Ela não demonstrou nenhuma felicidade por ganhar o título, nem um sorriso...

- Ela é muito estranha mesmo, Téa. Bom galera, eu vou para casa que amanhã tem aula.

- Espera Joey, nós vamos com você! Tchau Yugi, tchau vovô! Até amanhã!

~x~

- Mano você demorou! Acabou perdendo a final brasileira. A Sara, aquela garota que joga com zumbis ganhou fácil do John. Ele perdeu porque a Sara sabia que as plantas não teriam chance sem a luz do sol, daí ela fez com que o Caius, um zumbi enorme e muito feio, tapasse a luz com uma névoa e... Seto? Você está aí?

Seto sentara no sofá ao lado de Mokuba. Não ouvira uma palavra que seu irmão havia dito, pois seus pensamentos estavam completamente voltados para o duelo contra Yugi.

Uma mulher de idade entrou na sala e anunciou que o jantar estava servido. Mokuba levantou-se e deu alguns passos em direção à sala de jantar, mas resolveu voltar e tirar seu irmão de seus devaneios.

- Seto, vem, vamos jantar.

- Eu não estou com fome, Mokuba. Eu vou para o meu quarto. – Kaiba estava completamente fraco, não agüentava nem o seu próprio peso. Tanto que, quando tentou levantar, caiu como uma pedra no sofá onde estava.

- Mano, estou preocupado com você. Você não come nem dorme mais. Vai acabar adoecendo... Se não quer ir até a sala, eu trago seu jantar para cá, mas ficar sem comer você não vai.

- E eu tenho escolha? – Seto deu um discreto sorriso para Mokuba, que saiu correndo para a sala de jantar.

Algumas horas depois, Seto estava em sua cama pensando novamente no duelo. Aquilo não iria sair de sua mente tão cedo, iria ficar martelando até enlouquecê-lo. A imagem de seus três Dragões Brancos sendo derrotados pelo Exodia era torturante, mas o que mais o irritava era o fato de Mokuba o ver fracassar. Seto havia trabalhado dias e noites para dar tudo para seu irmão, para que ele se espelhasse nele para crescer... E tudo que Mokuba conseguiu ver foi seu irmão mais velho sendo derrotado.

Seto foi tirado novamente de seus pensamentos, só que agora pelo seu celular.

- "Kaiba, que bom que ainda está acordado. Viu a patética final brasileira de Monstros de Duelo?".

- Pegasus? Não, não vi o Duelo. Por que está me ligando há essa hora? – Seto virou-se para olhar para o seu relógio na cabeceira da cama e certificou-se que aquela realmente não era hora de receber ligações.

- "Será que você nem desconfia? Ou está ocupado demais pensando no Yugi Mutou...".

Aquele comentário fez o sangue de Seto ferver. Quem o Pegasus pensava que era para ligar aquela hora da noite para fazer provocações?

- Escute aqui Pegasus, eu não vou ficar ouvindo isso essa hora!

- "Oh, foi só uma brincadeira, meu caro Kaiba. Na verdade, eu liguei para convidá-lo para o Campeonato Mundial, afinal você é o atual campeão".

- Eu aceito o convite, agora me deixe em paz...

- "Ótimo! Então nos veremos na próxima sexta-feira".

~x~

- Yugi, tem uma caixa aqui para você. Acabou de chegar!

Yugi desceu com dificuldade as escadas e logo pegou a caixa com o olhar atento de seu avô.

- Você estava esperando algo?

- Não. Que estranho, não tem endereço nenhum aqui... – O garoto abriu a caixa e viu o que tinha em seu interior.

- E então, o que é?

- Aqui tem uma luva estranha, com um negócio branco em volta do pulso com algumas estrelas... E tem também uma passagem de avião e uma carta.

- Ora, leia de uma vez!

- Ok, aqui diz:

"_Caro senhor Mutou:_

_ Eu, Maximillion Pegasus, tenho a honra de convidá-lo para participar do Campeonato Mundial de Monstros de Duelo, que acontecerá na próxima sexta-feira, dia 13, no local indicado na passagem. Será necessária a apresentação deste convite e da luva que o senhor recebera junto desta carta._

_ Atenciosamente, Maximillion Pegasus, criador do jogo Monstros de Duelo."_

Yugi e seu avô se olharam durante um longo tempo, até que Salomon deu um salto e tomou a carta do garoto.

- Yugi, você vai para o campeonato mundial! Eu não estou acreditando! Meu rapazinho... campeão mundial...

- Mas vovô, como eu irei com a perna deste jeito?

- Que eu saiba você vai de avião, não a nado...

______________________________________________________________________________________

Bom, essa é minha primeira fic sobre Yu-Gi-Oh! Espero que estejam gostando. E Reviews são sempre bem vindos! ^ ^

Ah, continua viu? Não ia ser louca de acabar aqui... hsuahsuhaushua Em breve postarei o próximo capítulo.

Beijos ;*


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama e olhando para a janela. Seus pensamentos estavam longe dali. A estranha luva que recebera na manhã de segunda-feira estava junto à roupa que colocaria no dia seguinte. O grande dia. O garoto já havia programado tudo: sairia de casa três horas antes de embarcar para a ilha onde aconteceriam os jogos, passaria na casa de Joey, Tea e Tristan e de lá partiriam para o aeroporto. Só de pensar o que o esperaria naquele campeonato mundial já dava certo friozinho na barriga. Yugi duelaria com profissionais, campeões de seus respectivos países, acostumados com platéia e tudo mais. Mas o que o deixava mais perturbado era o fato de ser convidado para participar se nem ao menos disputara uma seleção. Seria por ter vencido Kaiba, o atual campeão mundial? As notícias correriam assim tão rápido?

No dia seguinte, Yugi pulou da cama antes mesmo do relógio despertar. Colocou sua roupa e calçou a luva. Ao descer as escadas, percebeu que havia levantado cedo demais, pois nem vovô levantara. Foi em direção à cozinha, serviu um copo de leite, preparou um sanduíche de queijo e sentou-se na sala. Ao ligar a televisão, viu que a maioria dos canais enfatizava o torneio que tanto esperava. Em um deles, os competidores eram apresentados detalhadamente, o que chamou a atenção do garoto.

- "Seto Kaiba, atual campeão mundial e possuidor dos três Dragões Brancos de Olhos Azuis, vem ao torneio defender seu título pela segunda vez".

- Com certeza pegarei o Kaiba em algum momento da competição...

- Yugi! O que faz tão cedo fora da cama? Não conseguiu dormir? – Vovô Salomon vinha em direção à sala com cara sono.

- Bom dia vovô! Não, eu consegui dormir sim, mas é que eu não estava mais com sono e decidi levantar. Fiz muito barulho?

- Oh não... Eu também não consigo mais dormir... O que está assistindo?

- É a apresentação dos competidores, vovô. Olha, vão apresentar a Sara.

- "Sara Jim, a campeã brasileira, com seu deck zumbi, vai tentar surpreender mais uma vez o mundo com seus duelos".

- É se depender dela, vai mesmo... – Brincou vovô Salomon levantando do sofá e indo para a cozinha – Quer mais um sanduíche, Yugi?

- Não vovô, eu vou lá para cima terminar de arrumar minhas coisas e depois já vou passar no Joey, Tristan e Tea para depois irmos ao aeroporto.

- Ótimo, quanto antes vocês chegarem lá, melhor.

~x~

- Sara, vamos, tu já pegaste tua mala? Sara?

Um ar gélido saiu de dentro do cômodo logo que dona Jim abrira a porta. O ambiente completamente escuro fez com que um arrepio lhe percorresse a espinha.

- Sara minha filha, por que tu insistes em deixar esse quarto nessa penumbra?

- Já peguei a mala. Vamos? – A garota passou pela mãe que lhe lançava um olhar interrogativo sem dar muita atenção.

- Teu pai já está te esperando no carro... Minha filha, tem certeza que não quer por uma roupa mais... alegre? – Com um sorriso nos lábios e alimentando falsas esperanças, dona Jim apenas recebera um olhar sem emoção da garota que entrava no carro.

- Não mãe. Eu estou bem.

- Ora... Então, boa sorte lá minha filha! Qualquer coisa venha para casa!

- Deixe de besteiras Martha! A guria já é uma moça e tu vens com essas baboseiras...

- Besteiras? Baboseiras? Tu achas que desejar sorte para um filho e deixá-lo confortável é besteira, Julho?

Sara apenas abaixara a cabeça e fechara os olhos. Começaria tudo outra vez. Qualquer coisa, qualquer acontecimento era motivo de começar a discussão, e sempre que presenciava as brigas, tinha certeza de que aquilo não terminaria bem.

- E tem mais Julho, não esqueça que quando voltares ainda temos que conversar sobre o carro do Ariel!

- Eu já falei pra ti que aquele guri só vai ganhar o carro quando me aparecer com a matrícula da universidade, Martha!

- Nosso filho precisa do carro, Julho!

- E a Sara precisa ir ao aeroporto! – Dizendo isso, o senhor Jim deu a partida no carro e acelerou, deixando Martha acenando ao longe.

- Quando é que a tua mãe vai tirar essa história maluca da cabeça, ein?

Tanta coisa se passava pela cabeça da garota naquele momento... O torneio, o vestibular que prestaria no mês seguinte, o estágio que tentaria com seu tio no hospital em que ele trabalhava... E seus pais preocupados com o traste do seu irmão que estava tentando pela quarta vez passar no vestibular. Realmente esse mundo não era justo...

- Sara, eu sei que tu estás preocupada com esse torneio por causa do dinheiro... Mesmo tu não demonstrando, eu sei. Eu só quero que tu saibas que, independente de ganhar ou não, o teu carro já está garantido!

Uma troca repentina de opinião acontecera na cabeça da garota. O mundo não era injusto. Ela é que não pertencia a ele... O discurso estava ótimo até a parte do carro. E tudo o que conseguia pensar em dizer era...

- Obrigada pai.

Julho estacionou o carro e ajudou Sara a descer com a mala. Se despedindo de seu pai, a garota atravessou a rua e entrou no aeroporto com confiança. Sua figura não passava despercebida, e muitas pessoas a fitavam por alguns segundos. Não era pra menos. Sara vestia preto dos pés a cabeça e sua pele estava ainda mais pálida.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao portão de embarque fechado especialmente para ela, um menino conseguiu se desvencilhar da mão de sua mãe e correu em direção a Sara, abraçando-a.

- Sara, tu vais ganhar! Tu és a melhor jogadora do mundo! Eu sou teu maior fã!

Todos pararam para ver a cena, apreensivos em esperar qual seria a reação da garota.

Sara olhou para o menino e abaixou-se, ficando da mesma altura que ele.

- Mesmo com jogadores como Kaiba e até mesmo Mutou, ainda torces por mim?

O menino olhou profundamente nos olhos de Sara por segundos, que mais pareciam horas e num gesto inesperado, a abraçou.

- Nem mesmo Pegasus me faria mudar de idéia!

Aquela demonstração de carinho Sara com certeza não esperava. Ao terminar o abraço, alcançou ao garoto uma carta de seu baralho, deixando-o eufórico.

- Olha mãe, Sara me deu um dragão zumbi!

A mãe do garoto lançara um olhar agradecido à garota que retribuiu apenas com um aceno discreto com a cabeça.

Mais uma vez houve uma troca de opinião na cabeça de Sara. Quem sabe fizesse parte desse mundo... Os extraterrestres eram sua família... E com esse pensamento, Sara viu o avião decolar rumo à ilha onde aconteceriam os duelos mais importantes de sua vida.


	3. Chapter 3

-Senhor Kaiba, seu jatinho já está lhe esperando. O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não Mona. Obrigado. – Mona, secretária de Seto, saiu da sala o deixando sozinho. Aquele com certeza seria o campeonato mais difícil que já participara. Não pelos competidores, nem pela maneira inovadora em que Pegasus havia organizado os jogos, mas o fato de se preocupar tanto com a derrota para Yugi. Isso com certeza iria dificultar e muito na hora de duelar novamente, pois desde aquela partida, não havia duelado com ninguém Ele era um Kaiba, enfrentara tanta coisa na vida e sempre triunfara. Não entendia o porquê daquela depressão que estava passando.

Enquanto pensava, Seto pegou sua pasta e foi em direção ao terraço onde se encontrava seu jatinho. Mokuba o espera impaciente dentro do veículo.

- Anda Seto! Vamos nos atrasar!

- Vamos?! Pensei que o senhor não tivesse sido convidado...

- E não fui... – O garoto fez uma cara de desapontamento, mas logo foi substituída por uma descontraída – Mas eu tenho que te acompanhar, até porque você é meu irmão e eu tenho que te proteger!

- Ah... Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe...

Logo após Seto entrar no jatinho, o piloto recebeu a ordem para decolar. No caminho, Mokuba narrou, pela décima vez, toda a viagem que ele próprio havia feito para o campeonato juvenil de monstros de duelo para seu irmão, que repetia algumas palavras que o garoto falava. Não era para menos. Seto havia decorado cada detalhe contado com entusiasmo por Mokuba desde o dia em que ele voltou da tal competição.

O vôo durou aproximadamente uma hora e meia. Quando o jatinho pousou na pista localizada perto da praia, uma multidão de fotógrafos cercaram-no, fazendo com que vários seguranças (alguns próprios de Seto e outros contratados por Pegasus especialmente para a competição) ajudassem os Kaiba a se dirigirem ao castelo onde Pegasus os esperava.

- Mano, pensei que aqui na ilha só entrassem os competidores...

- Pegasus se preocupa muito com sua imagem. Quanto mais divulgação do torneio, melhor para ele.

Os dois caminharam até um carro preto que os esperava próximo a pista onde pousaram. Ao que tudo indicava, o castelo estava no centro da ilha, por isso ainda teriam mais alguns minutos de viagem.

No caminho, Seto tentava de todas as formas esquecer a derrota que tanto o atormentava, mas tudo parecia lembrar aquele dia que o tinha afetado profundamente.

- Que estranho... Será que todos os duelos acontecerão no castelo? Porque aqui do lado de fora eu só vejo árvores...

- Deve ser Mokuba. Olhe, chegamos.

Ao longe já podia se ver uma imponente construção no mais nobre estilo gótico. O castelo era feito com blocos de pedra acinzentada, dando-lhe um ar medieval.

Chegando mais perto do local, já poderia se avistar alguns competidores chegando em outros carros iguais ao de Seto e Mokuba. Cada carro vinha de uma direção diferente, mas com o mesmo destino.

Ao estacionarem, as portas dos veículos se abriram de forma sincronizada, fazendo com que os competidores saíssem de seus carros imediatamente.

Seto e Mokuba saíram do veículo e logo foram alvo de olhares curiosos. Enquanto Mokuba sorria para alguns e procurava rostos conhecidos, Seto se preocupava em achar Yugi, que não tardou em aparecer entre os outros competidores. O garoto estava acompanhado de seus inseparáveis amigos, Joey, Tea e Tristan que logo lhe avistaram também. O contato visual só foi quebrado quando um homem se pronunciou.

- Sejam bem-vindos ao Campeonato Mundial de Monstros de Duelo! O senhor Maximillian Pegasus os espera no grande salão aqui no castelo. Acompanhem-me, por favor.

Logo que o homem começou a andar, os competidores o seguiram até uma grande porta de ferro, que parecia ter mais ou menos umas quatro toneladas.

- Abram a porta. – Imediatamente, a porta começou abrir, dando para se ver algumas coisas no interior do castelo.

- Antes de entrarmos, gostaria de informá-los sobre algumas regras básicas estipuladas pelo próprio Pegasus. Primeiro: Não toquem em nada! Todos os objetos daqui de dentro são raríssimos e se algum deles for danificado, a pessoa que o danificou, além de ter que pagar o valor do objeto, será expulsa do campeonato. Segundo: Estão proibidos de liberar qualquer informação daqui da ilha para repórteres, familiares ou qualquer pessoa que não esteja autorizada a recebê-las. O competidor que desrespeitar essas regras será expulso imediatamente do campeonato. Agora, sigam-me.

- Espero sinceramente que o Joey tenha ouvido a primeira regra... – Tristan se divertia ao ver a cara de desaprovação que Joey lhe fez.

- A é? Eu também espero sinceramente que você tenha ouvido a segunda, seu fofoqueiro de uma figa!

- Silêncio! – O homem parou e olhou para Joey e Tristan com cara de poucos amigos, fazendo com que os dois parassem imediatamente a discussão – Aqui não é lugar para briguinhas infantis. Se quiserem brigar, sugiro que peguem um avião e saiam da ilha.

- Não, não... Já acabamos...

- Eu vou ver se Pegasus está pronto para recebê-los. Esperem aqui nessa sala.

Todos entraram em uma sala com muitos sofás e almofadas espalhadas. Yugi e seus amigos sentaram-se perto de uma janela, Seto e Mokuba perto da porta e o restante se acomodou do outro lado.

- É o que dá convidar certas pessoas sem o mínimo de respeito... – Seto não resistiu à brecha que Joey e Tristan deixaram e resolveu atacar – E pelo que sei do "quarteto fantástico", apenas dois foram convidados...

O comentário de Seto fez o sangue de Joey ferver. Como sempre...

- Escute aqui Kaiba, quem é você para falar sobre respeito? O pior exemplo de pessoa desse castelo é você e ainda quer falar da gente? Eu gosto muito do Mokuba, mas se você diz que Tea e Tristan não têm convite, ele também está aqui de furão...

- Não ouse falar de meu irmão, seu sujeitinho insignificante...

- Olhe como fala com meus amigos, Kaiba!

- Ah, resolveu se pronunciar Yugi... Espero que esteja preparado psicologicamente para esse torneio...

- Como você não estava para perder aquele duelo, não é Kaiba? – Tea levantou-se, mas logo foi puxada para o sofá novamente por Tristan.

- Ora, ora se não é a namoradinha de Mutou o defendendo... Francamente, Yugi... Pensei que fosse homem o suficiente para se defender sozinho...

- Ele é mais homem do que você, Kaiba!

Do outro lado da sala, olhos atentos não queriam perder nenhum momento daquela briga. Sara, por sua vez, apenas olhava para a janela atrás de Yugi querendo que aquilo acabasse logo.

- Tão homem que faz você se esconder atrás dele, Wheeler?

A discussão parou novamente com a chegada do guia.

- Pegasus os espera no salão. Sigam-me.

Seto saiu primeiro, olhando com desdém a Yugi e seus amigos, que olharam do mesmo modo. Mokuba saiu logo em seguida, fazendo gestos de pedido de desculpas aos amigos, que lhe responderam com um sorriso. O restante se encaminhou até a saída comentando sobre a cena que acabaram de ver, deixando apenas Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea e Sara na sala.

- Hey galera, aquela não é a Sara Jim, a que duela com zumbis? – Comentou Tristan quase que sussurrando aos amigos.

- É, é ela sim. Vamos lá falar com ela.

Os quatro atravessaram a sala em direção a garota, fazendo-a acordar de seus devaneios.

- Oi Sara. Meu nome é Yugi, e esses são meus amigos Tea, Joey e esse é...

Tristan interrompeu Yugi e logo se apresentou a Sara, pegando em sua mão.

- Olá, meu nome é Trist... Credo que mão gelada!

O comentário de Tristan fez com que a garota retirasse a sua mão das do garoto e saísse apressadamente da sala.

- Parabéns Tristan. Você acabou de assustar a garota, e agora ela nunca mais vai chegar perto de você, seu retardado...

- Eu não tive culpa, Joey. A mão dela estava congelada. Eu falei para vocês desde o dia da final brasileira: Ela parece a Mortícia Addams!

- É, mas não precisava espantar a garota daquele jeito, né? Além do mais, já dizia minha avó: "Mão gelada, coração quente".

Os quatro saíram da sala rindo do comentário de Joey.


End file.
